Power Struggle
Power Struggle is the 10th episode of Total Bellas. It aired on September 27, 2017. Summary Nicole and John embark on a new storyline together for the first time in their careers; Kathy's sex life surprises her kids, and a legal matter sends the family for a loop. Recap It's a heavy one on E!’s Total Bellas, folks, so buckle up. With Birdie Joe Danielson on the way, Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan have begun to consider the big issues, specifically who will take care of their daughter if tragedy should strike. Brie’s first choice is obviously Nikki, but there’s a big John Cena-shaped asterisk holding her back from putting pen to paper — specifically, Cena’s continued stance that he does not want children. In Brie’s mind, she can’t trust a man who doesn’t want to be a father to act as one if he’s forced to, so she nominates her brother, JJ, and his wife, Lauren, who are more than happy to accept the task. That being said, Nikki has a few thoughts on being passed over, which brings us to … … Nikki and Cena’s own big discussion this week, which comes about when Cena realizes, to his horror, that Nikki hasn’t set up a will or a living trust. This somehow bleeds into a conversation about power of attorney, specifically who would be able to make life or death decisions should one of the couple end up in an accident. (In the bluntest possible terms, it’s about who would potentially have to “pull the plug.”) Nikki takes about two seconds to tell Cena she wants him to hold the power of attorney, and he turns her down. Cena, it seems, has decided he does not want the burden of having to decide whether Nikki would hypothetically live or die, which is also why he hasn't nominated her as his power of attorney. As to who does hold that position? It's confidential information, he ain’t telling and that's that. Nikki doesn't take that well, as it makes her feel more like a girlfriend instead of a life partner, which brings up all the old conflicting feelings about marriage and children. (It doesn't help that Brie is unusually snarky about Nikki and John's situation this week). Despite sharing a life in every sense of the word — including, now, as tag team partners after they're confirmed to face The Miz & Maryse at WrestleMania — Nikki still feels she'll never truly be on equal footing in Cena's eyes... until JJ spills the beans that Cena is more open to marrying Nikki than she might think. Image Gallery Power Struggle 2.jpg Power Struggle 3.jpg Power Struggle 4.jpg Power Struggle 5.jpg Power Struggle 6.jpg Power Struggle 7.jpg Power Struggle 8.jpg Power Struggle 9.jpg Power Struggle 10.jpg Power Struggle 11.jpg Power Struggle 12.jpg Power Struggle 13.jpg Power Struggle 14.jpg Power Struggle 15.jpg Power Struggle 16.jpg Power Struggle 17.jpg Power Struggle 18.jpg Power Struggle 19.jpg Power Struggle 20.jpg Power Struggle 21.jpg See also *Total Bellas External links * Total Bellas #7 at WWE.com * Power Struggle on WWE Network Category:2017 television events